digi squad
by digi next gen
Summary: the guardian get to see their pen pals in america but they become dinos too they get to help along with their digimon
1. flight to america

**hey it me it my new story you can look at anytime-me**

**yay we get to see our pen pals finally-akira**

**me too-momo and airi**

**i don't own dino squad only my digimon characters and oc's-me**

* * *

at the airport...

"yay we get to go to america like may except we all go"momo said.

"well i hope i get somebody who hacks"mako said.(everybody flinch around him.)

"wow your a creep in hacking."may said.

"well it none of your business!"mako said doing the anime mad mark.

(everybody anime sweatdrop.)

"well we better board the airplane or we miss the filght."yuki said.

"yeah your right because the plane leaves in 5 minutes!"ichi said worried.

(they all ran to the the terminal.)

* * *

in america terminal...

"well our pen pals should be here in any minute."max said.

"you sure we will be seeing preteens from japan."caruso said

"well they might be cool miss moynihan said this is a project to see kids from diffrent other parts of the world."roger said.

"wait guy the plane is here."fiona said.

"hey airi get back here now!"the boy with glasses said.(he had light blue eyes blue hair a grey vest brown pants with blue shoes plus a blue,cyan,and white watch.)

"sorry yuki i'm happy i get to see them."airi said.(she wears a red dress has brown eyes red shoes and red hair silver and red watch.)

"wait up airi my big bro is too slow."the other little girl said.(she has a white t-shirt with brown pants her hair is blonde silver eyes with white and purple shoes snow white and blue watch.)

"lil sis wait up how many times have i told you give me your phone so i can put the protection software in there."the dark hair kid said.(has dark purple hair and eyes a dark black jacket purple pants and shoes purple and black watch.)

"momo wait up are you raceing mako?!"the red streak hair asked.(has red headphones black hair with red streak red vest with a black hood black tights red and black shoes and red black and gold)

" yeah i'm racing him i think."momo said(brown hair and eyes tan skinned a pegasus shirt along with a pendent brown pants and shoes with tan and brown watch.)

"wait up guy i had to get my basketball so me and may can play basketball with one of our penpals."green hair said.(has green eyes a basketball team shirt brown shorts green shoes a red bracelete and a green watch.)

"man i can't wait to try out the the jungle gym."brown haired kid said.( has brown hair and eyes a blue band around his arm black pants and a brown shirt and watch.)

"well were is my makeup i had it in my purse." blue hair girl said.(has aqua blue eyes with blue hair a blue skirt with a blue shirt and blue tights.)

"hi. are you guys the kids from japan?"max asked.

"yes i'm may that my sister momo."may said.

"i yuki that my little cousin airi."yuki said.

"i'm mako my little sister the one who ran from me when i was trying to put her protection software on there is akira."mako said.

"my name is dai the one who looking in her purse is reko."dai said.

"i'm ichi i'm a basketball player."ichi said.

"well i'm max this is roger,fiona,,caruso,and,buzz."max said.

"well nice to meet ya."yuki said.

"well are we get in the car or what?"may said sarcastic.

-time forward.-

* * *

on the road...

"wow america is like you said but diffrent than amity park."momo said.

"your right."ichi said.

"well you this place is cool alright except the weird dinos."caruso said trying to scare them.(but they didn't figet a bit.)

"aw man i was trying to scare you guys."caruso said sadly.

"it alright but we been through something even scareing you guys in our time in japan you heard of monsters in japan?"may asked.

"yeah it was aired everywhere around the world."fiona said.

"well we're here to the campsite."max said.

"yay it like camping in the forest again!"airi said.

"so you guys been camping in the forest too huh?"roger asked.

"yep we been camping before."dai said.

"well me too we been having some help with our friends we met."reko said.

"wow who are you guys friends?"buzz asked.

"hey may you wouldn't be without us."a voice asked

"wait navedamon?"may asked.

"naveda who?"max asked.

"may not our secret."mako said worried.

"all come on if we tell them our secret they might have a secret."may said.

"she might be right well let's tell them."ichi said.

"um guys we have to tell you guys something."may said.

"yes what is it?"roger said.

"well have you guys heard of digimon next generation right?"may said/asked.

* * *

**to be continued-me**

**see ya-me**

**really are you stupid?-reko**

**:0-me**

**so you are-reko**

**i'm not!-me(the room unexpectedly got windy)**

**your so dead!-me(eyes got red.)**

**(reko ran out of the room i chased after her)**

**well see you guys next chapter.-may(anime sweatdrop.)**


	2. the early truth

**hey it me sorry for getting to almost destroying reko shes in the room with me.-me**

**well you shouldn't had did that.-reko**

**well then should i delete you?-me**

**0:-reko**

* * *

still at the campsite...

"i have to tell you guys something"may said.

"what roger said


End file.
